The invention relates to a drug depot, which can be implanted in the body, for the controlled, delayed release of cytostatics.
Large numbers of materials which can be implanted in the body and contain cytostatics are known. The basic materials which have been mentioned are both organic polymers such as, for example, polyglycolides, polylactides, silicone rubber, polycarboxylic acids, collagen or gelatin, and inorganic materials such as, for example, sintered or compressed tricalcium phosphate.
The materials which have hitherto been proposed are intended for delivery in the preformed shape and for implantation at a suitable site by a surgeon. As a rule, these materials have no function other than the task of acting as an active compound depot. However, in many cases, such as the management of bone defects, the implant also has to assume supporting or load bearing functions when on removal of parts of bone with malignant affections the stability of the remaining bone is no longer guaranteed, or when in the management of a defect a prosthesis has to be implanted. In these cases, it is additionally essential to be able to adapt the material optimally to the defect.